Foster Home
by lucydavies9815
Summary: In the far north of Wales Ally excepts a job as a care worker. She meets Austin Moon, the seventeen year old she must save before he turns in on himself. But what will happen when a romance blossoms between the two? Find out for yourself as we explore the mystery that shrouds this Welsh foster home. Auslly! Smut!


**A/N - I do not own anything but the plot line.**

**Foster Home**

**- In the far north of Wales Ally excepts a job as a care worker. She meets Austin Moon, the seventeen year old she must save before he turns in on himself. But what will happen when a romance blossoms between the two? Find out for yourself as we explore the mystery that shrouds this Welsh foster home. Auslly! Smut!**

**Chapter 1; Maentwrog**

The bitter cold January wind nipped at the beautiful young face of Ally Dawson. A rosy blush etched to her milky completion from the airs wintry breath that collided on to her, not viscously but stealthily. The frozen wind sneaked upon her, surprising her muscles that tensed from the contact. Shivers ran their way up and down her spine, racking her whole body in quivers.

Inhaling the large supply of the icy substance that surrounded her, her insides shuddering at the intake in an attempt to reject and ward off the unwelcome cold.

She shouldered on, her head bent ever do slightly to avoid the worst of the frosty atmosphere.

Her covered feet proceeded to guide her onwards. The crunching of the snow beneath her, filled the brunette with an unexplainable and almost childlike happiness. She grinned giddily at the sound as the joy swept over her, the freezing conditions taking a backseat to her newfound merriment.

Ignoring the bite in the breeze, Ally looked up to observe her surroundings, halting all movement as she did so. Her muscles rejoiced at the chance of some respite, but also complained as the icy weather settled on to her yet again.

She had paused - what looked like - one quarter of the way down a steep decent. Behind her, the heavy upward climb to the top of a hill that overlooked the valley, the mountains surrounding it in a horseshoe shape, or a crescent moon.

Thick, green trees shrouded her, covering the land surrounding her in it's density. The leaves shivered in happiness with little droplets of water covering their delicate and fragile forms, glistening in the murky air like diamonds, twinkling joyfully at you. The branches swayed welcomely, as if they were waving at her, offering kind remarks of 'good day' and 'nice to meet you.'

Lifting herself on tiptoes - feeling her calf muscles strain in order to accommodate the weight and to keep her on her feet - Ally could peer above the canopy of the abundant foliage. Excited to gaze upon the petit village that supposedly stood at the foot of the valley transformed into wonderment as she stared in awe at the heavy fog that covered the flattened ground bellow, clinging to the sides of the mountains shrouding the land.

Suddenly she felt like part of a secret, a magical secret that contained the beauty of the landscape above the village. The opaque mist blocking the view of the treacherous mountains, green and mischievous vegetation, magical creatures and peaceful sky from the destructive eyes of humans.

Ally felt like a small child, struggling to keep the mystery of the land a secret. The youth within her desperately wanting to share this beauty with others, but wanting to hold the breath-taking scenery close to her own heart.

The fog glided across the floor of the valley, as slow and as smooth as a panther stalking it's prey. The minuscule water droplets like eyes dazzling in delight at the thought of food.

A solo bird song erupted around me. Echoing off of the face of the mountains, bouncing off trees and reverberating deep within the valley below. It's cheerful, sorrowful song filled me with mystery as she marvelled at the tone and how two contrasting emotions were displayed so easily through the elegant creatures graceful voice. How could such a petit, fragile, delicate yet marvellous animal create such a powerful, strong sound?

Smiling that heart pounding, breath-taking smile Ally continued on down the side of the decent, stepping into the introvert fog that lingered at the bottom, like a glistening rain drop on a leaf, clinging for dear life to the greenery, objecting to gravity, unwilling to drop to the muddy ground beneath it.

It wasn't long before her feet met the firm and solid surface of concrete. Her warm eyes bounced in all directions around her, wanting to soak in and explore more of the quaint village of Maentwrog, but the fog remained thick and heavy, serving as a barricade, like a blindfold was covering her eyes, or a cloak draped over her petit figure.

Deciding to discover more of the mystery this pleasant town had to offer in the morning, Ally made her way towards 'Plas Tan-y-Bwlch.'

She chanted the words in a hushed whisper, attempting to get her tongue around the new, odd, foreign but beautiful language that she felt ashamed in admitting that she never even knew existed until quite recently.

Stopping at the big, brown oak front doors, Ally took a large gulp of air, practically swallowing the oxygen. She briefly recognised the butterflies flutter restlessly in nervous excitement about her tummy, and every nerve igniting, tingling like pins and needless.

She felt a little like she had just gotten off the scariest, most adrenaline pumping ride in the universe. The nerves and fright were still there, but minuscule in proportion to the buzz she felt take over her body.

Her right arm reached upwards, and her hand balled into a fist.

'Knock! Knock! Knock!' She rapped loudly on the door.

**A/N - So what do you guys think? Should I continue? If you guys can't tell I am Welsh and this will probably be the only story I base in Wales unless you guys want more. I won't be writing much Welsh in here but the occasional word might pop up, but I will translate. Should I have Austin able to speak Welsh? Or should I keep him American?**

**Make sure to check out and review my other stories; All Messed Up, Snow Patrol, Letters Written In Pain and Smuggled.**

**Thanks,**

**Lucy xxx**

**P.S - Please review! You know you want to! It's calling to you! :-)**


End file.
